Slovakia
Slovakia (スロバキア Surobakia) is a supporting character in the series. Appearances Uniform Guide: Slovakia Slovakia is depicted as a young man with somewhat messy hair and a long ahoge curling forward from the back of his head, though the ahoge isn't consistently drawn. While no official color art of him exists, his hair appears in some pictures to be darkish and in others to be very light. He wears a jacket over a dress shirt, with a ribbon-like tie around his neck and long slacks. Personality and Interests It is shown that when he was younger he would often cry due to Czech besting him in some way, though he doesn't appear as bothered by it when he's older. He is described in a character profile as being very patient, and being more easy-going than Czech is. He is said to be somewhat loose or irresponsible, and not particularly assertive, but despite this can be picky about minor details. He is shown to be upset about the lack of a hyphen in the name Czechoslovakia to the point where he doesn't seem adverse to falling under Russia's sphere of influence if it was restored. He also seems to be very persistent, such as about the aforementioned hyphen, for the sake of which he went so far as to rub Czech with cheese in an attempt to make her comply. Following his and Czech's separation, he is shown to become flustered by the amount of boxes of belongings to sort through, as well as by having to use an unfamiliar toaster with more buttons than he is used to. Also following their separation, Czech remarks that without Slovakia around, everything stays clean, indicating he may be messy or sloppy. Relationships Bulgaria :Main Article: Bulgaria As a part of Eastern Europe alongside Slovakia, Bulgaria openly mocked them in the same chapter when Slovakia and Czechia were arguing after their freedom from Russia. He walked past and said with a lazy grin about the two getting a divorce, on which they denied the matter. Czechia :Main Article: Czechia Following gaining their independence from Austria-Hungary, Czech and Slovakia decided they wanted to join together as one country, as they always had been someone's underlings and had similar languages. When choosing a name, however, Slovakia wanted a name with a hyphen, as he felt it made them seem like equal partners. He argued that without the hyphen, the name made it sound like Czech was in charge, and then made Czech act out a humiliating pose by sitting on his back as if dominating him, leading to them continuing to argue as Czech jumped up and down on his back. In character notes, it is stated that Slovakia always moves outside of Czech's calculations when determining what to do. It is shown that when Slovakia was younger, he would often fall short of Czech and would cry about it while Czech scolded him. Though after getting older, he seems to find humor in Czech's attitude and states that she's "much cuter now" that she's older. In the years after their independence from Austria-Hungary, Czech became irritated by Slovakia's frequent nitpicking over the name of "Czechoslovakia" and the presence of a hyphen in it, which she finds trivial and annoying and remarks that Slovakia nitpicks about it practically daily. Slovakia becomes so fixated on the issue of the hyphen that he is unfazed by falling into Russia's sphere of influence, much to Czech's annoyance. Upon leaving his sphere of influence, the argument between Czech and Slovakia escalates to the point where they separate. Upon beginning life on their own, however, each of them discovers that despite getting on each other's nerves from time to time, it was nice to have someone to live with. After meeting again, they both say that they're doing great living on their own, but Czech admits that Slovakia, despite his nitpicking, has some good points. Slovakia becomes thrilled and immediately embraces her, saying he's happy to hear that and that both of them have their good points, while Czech struggles to escape from his hug. Appearances Manga Slovakia first appeared in the eighty-fifth serialized chapter of World☆Stars where he, along with Czech, gain independence from Austria-Hungary and form Czechoslovakia. After Czech registers their name without a hyphen in the middle, he becomes upset, claiming that it gives the impression that she's dominating him and not that they're equal partners. In the following chapter, while Czech is going through her journals and archives in order to get a better feel of what their cultures were like the last time the two of them had autonomy, Slovakia is shown remembering times in the past when the two were young and Czech would gloat about besting him in various areas. He remarks that Czech is much cuter now, to which she retorts in a way reminiscent of her younger self in these instances. In the eighty-seventh serialized chapter, he is shown arguing with Czech over the presence of a hyphen in the name "Czechoslovakia" over the course of many years, with minor changes being made here and there to placate him, and the two ultimately falling under Russia's sphere of influence. Upon freeing themselves from his influence in the following chapter, they immediately resume arguing over the issue, and decide to split up and go their separate ways. Bulgaria remarks that the two are getting a divorce, though both Czech and Slovakia deny that their separation is a divorce. Slovakia reappears in the eighty-ninth serialized chapter, where after a half-hearted congratulations from Czech about his achievement of having his name capitalized (which she views as a trivial goal), he celebrates living on his own; however, he quickly becomes flustered by the number of boxes of belongings to unpack and the unfamiliar toaster he is struggling to operate. He realizes that Czech did a lot of things for him, and that his toast tastes better when there's someone to eat it with. He appears once more in the ninety-first chapter, where he meets up again with Czech and the two discuss how well each of them is doing on their own. Czech admits to Slovakia that he has some good traits, to which Slovakia enthusiastically responds with a hug. His and her reconciliation is cut short, however, when Liechtenstein appears and reminds them that they still owe her money. Trivia *Originally, only one character for Czechoslovakia (チェコスロバキア Chekosurobakia?) was planned, with a possible design being that of a young girl (as Himaruya felt "Cheko" sounded feminine), while another was of a bearded man (as he felt Slovakia made the name masculine). Two other designs for the character were shown, one being a "musician"-looking character (who resembled Iceland), and another clean-shaven younger man who was a "ladies' man" (based off of a Slovakian classmate of Himaruya's). He would state that he was thinking about creating the character as a "tough brother" or "tough brothers". *While Himaruya initially planned for the character(s) to be male, he subsequently stated in November 2006 that he thought a lot about a female Czech, saying that "One voice keeps telling me, 'girls are cute, let's make Czech into a girl'". In 2008, when asked by a fan if Czechoslovakia would be brothers, Himaruya appeared to favor Czech and Slovakia being a duo of a young girl and older male, though he also mentioned that mysterious characters with curly hairs in the vein of Italy also came to mind. In 2011, when a fan asked if two characters appearing in an earlier blog post were Czechia and Slovakia, Himaruya confirmed that they weren't but was happy they "give off a sense of Eastern Europe". Category:European Characters Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters